


Were You Serious?

by Mally (notcryingonsundays)



Category: Kids W/ Problems, Kids With Problems, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Kids W/ Problems - Freeform, Kids With Problems - Freeform, M/M, good god i can't, i love them, i'm super in love with this ship ok, posting on mobile so sorry if it sucks ;-;, the frickin cup castle video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcryingonsundays/pseuds/Mally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. "Were you serious?" "About what?" "About the hand-holding and feelings and stuff." "Yeah, of course."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were You Serious?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am already Ryatt TRASH.  
> I mean, did you see the Cup Castle War Challenge video? THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS I CAN'T.  
> Okay, enjoy while I freak out about Ryatt!
> 
> ((posting on mobile so sorry in advance if it looks really bad))

Ryan's conflicted.

He's in his room, pacing in circles. He doesn't usually pace, only when he's thinking really hard about something. And what happened in the collab video with Team Edge yesterday has him thinking pretty damn hard.

His skin tingles as he remembers the gentle brush of Matt's fingers skimming down his wrist, linking their fingers together. He had gone along with it so as not to look weird on camera, but ever since they shot the skit, Ryan can't stop thinking about what Matt had done. His stomach clenches and he stops pacing, staring at his bedroom door. He wonders if he should talk to Matt, ask him about it.

Just as he's opening the door to go find Matt, it opens and in walks Matt. They almost bump into each other, but Ryan dodges at the last second and Matt trips over the edge of the door. He topples forward, but Ryan reaches out and catches him around the waist.

"Whoa!" he exclaims. "Steady there, Matt."

Matt straightens and brushes some hair out of his eye. His hair is damp; Ryan assumes he must have just showered. Matt smiles crookedly, shuffling his feet.

"Thanks, man," he says. "I'm a bit of a klutz."

"No worries."

They stand there for a moment, an awkward silence between them, before they speak at the same time. "I have to talk to you."

Ryan blinks and Matt laughs, leaning his shoulder on the doorframe. "Jinx," he jokes. "But no, seriously, I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"I think you already know."

Ryan's mind spins. "About yesterday? The cup castle video?"

"Yeah."

Matt looks down at his feet. He's wearing mismatched socks again, one black one and one red one. "Look, man, I'm sorry if it weirded you out. You were a little off yesterday. You were quiet and I thought something was wrong. I wanted to help. I just-"

Ryan holds up his hands. "Hey, Matt, chill. It's totally fine. It didn't weird me out or anything." He sighs. "You're right, though. About something being wrong. I was thinking about... about D-Daniel."

His voice catches at the mention of his late best friend. That day, he had been thinking about how much Daniel would have loved to be in the skit too. His throat constricts and he feels his eyes burn as tears well up in them. Now is not the time to cry.

Matt notices. He reaches out and touches Ryan's shoulder. "Ry, it's okay. I miss him too."

Ryan sniffs, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, me too." He chuckles half-heartedly. "He would've loved to be in that video."

"Yeah, he would've."

Another silence, this one less uncomfortable. Matt drops his hand from Ryan's shoulder and he rubs a bruised spot on his thigh where he was hit by a stray Nerf pellet. Ryan puts his hands in his pockets, trying to find some way of asking Matt about how he felt. He was about to make some awkward comment to try and get the ball rolling, but Matt beat him to it.

"Um, anyway, about the thing I came to talk to you about." Matt's face blushes a soft pink. "Look, Ryan, I think you're awesome. All that Cyndago stuff, that was really freakin' cool. And you've been nothing but nice to me. You're funny and genuine and a really nice guy." He sighs, looking down again. "I guess what I'm trying to really awkwardly say is that I have-"

"Feelings for me? Yeah, me too."

Matt looks up, eyes wide with surprise. "Wh-what?"

Ryan smiles softly. "I get it, dude. I had suspicions, anyway. I have eyes, Matt. I'm not that dense. I see the way you look at me sometimes. You're kind of obvious. I think Mark knows, too. Hell, even Daniel knew."

"Really?" Matt sighs. "Well, that's both embarrassing and a relief."

"Yeah."

"Were you serious?" 

"About what?"

"About the hand-holding and feelings and stuff."

"Yeah, of course."

"So, does that mean you want to try a relationship thing?"

"Yeah. I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

Matt's smile is brighter than the sun. Ryan's heart is pounding so hard he thinks it might burst out of his chest. He shifts his weight from foot to foot and clears his throat.

"So, um... Yeah. I think that's all I wanted to say," he says. Matt nods, hands behind his back.

"Me too. I'm glad we got that all sorted out."

"Me too."

"So... I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeah, see you then."

Matt turns to leave, but quickly turns back to Ryan and kisses him on the cheek. Ryan's face immediately heats up as Matt pulls away with a shy smile and an equally red face. He quickly darts out of the room, leaving Ryan speechless but grinning.

This could work. Yeah, this could definitely work.


End file.
